Persona Q: The Wedding Files
by Ridin Valon
Summary: This is kind of a short-chapter story involving the wedding scenes in Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth.. starring the P3 Heroine. If any of you like the story, review and comment.
1. Scenario 1:Yukari Takeba

**Persona Q: The Wedding Files**

* * *

 **Scenario 1: Yukari Takeba**

" **Your destined partner is… lo and behold…"** The mechanical voice soon finishes, and two spotlights lit up. One was shining on the Leader from Gekkoukan, or P3 Heroine. And the other was on Yukari Takeba, a fellow SEES member.

"Huh…? M-Me!?" Yukari noticed that the auburn-haired leader was at a separate spotlight. "W-Wait, this doesn't make sense at all!" Yukari said. "I mean, we're girls an-" Her words were replaced with a sudden scream when she felt nothing beneath her feet.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

 _ **Group Date Café, The Big Day**_

"Oww…" Yukari got up slowly from the sudden fall. "Geez! Oh! My skirt's gotten all dirty…" She said, dusting herself. She looked in front of her to see her Leader, already standing up. Yukari looked around their surroundings. It was like something that could be described as a fantasy land for love. The place is a garden of colourful flowers complete with a dirt path that was obviously meant to be stepped on. Heart-shaped arches extended all the way through the dirt path.

"Wait, where are we? It looks like no one's around, but…" Yukari began.

" **It seems you have reached your destination."**

Yukari jolted at the sudden voice. "Wh-What the…!?"

" **This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."** The mechanical voice says. **"What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."**

Yukari shook her head. "H-Hold on! This is a misunderstanding!" she spoke.

The mechanical voice ignores her and speaks. **"You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so. These are your apparent options. Now, step forth!"**

Afterward, the mechanical voice went silent.

"No way… Seriously…?" Yukari mumbled, looking at the floor. She stood silently for a while before looking at her Leader. "Well, I'm kind of glad it's only the two of us in a way." She said.

* * *

 ** _"Really?"_**

 _"You like me?"_

Yukari nodded. "Yeah, I think it's some time since I was away from Stupei." She said. "We already know he's really annoying and reckless." Yukari stared at the sky. "But, even I have to worry about him when we explore Tartarus…"

* * *

 _"Really?"_

 ** _"You like me?"_**

Yukari looked shocked. "What!? What do you mean!?" She groaned. "Ugh, I know that this place looks romantic and all, but you shouldn't blurt out random stuff like that!"

* * *

Yukari sighed. "Anyway… we'd better regroup with the others as soon as possible." She forced a small smile. "Well, let's go right now."

The Leader and Yukari followed the dirt path that apparently continued to expand as they took steps forward. Eventually, they reached an area where they could see a portrait resting on a stand, but they couldn't make out what it was from their location.

" **Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."**

"Ack, there it is again!" Yukari gasped. "Now what!?"

" **Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love."** The voice says. **"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."**

The voice falls silent once again.

"What…?" Yukari sighed. "A commemorative photograph…? It's not going to be weird… right?" She stared at the portrait for a while, before her curiosity couldn't bear it, and she took big steps until she was in front of the portrait, clearly able to distinguish all features in the portrait. She apparently froze, prompting the Leader to take a closer look at the portrait as she is now by Yukari's side.

"And just when it couldn't get any weirder…" Yukari muttered. "Err… This photo… It looks… photochopped." As the Leader scanned through the portrait, it depicted a lacy pinkish background filled with pink roses, a "Happy Wedding" written at above the base of the image, and two formally dressed groom and bride. The groom was carrying the bride and one of their hands connected with each other to form a heart-shaped spacing. Although… the faces of the bride and groom… they were Yukari's face and the Leader's face respectively. The faces looked like they were taken from another photo before it was torn off from that photo and is pasted on this portrait. Overall, it looked like a manipulated photo.

Yukari took a step away from the portrait. "Ugh, this portrait…" she said. "But, that dress, though…"

* * *

 ** _"Don't worry, it's not real."_**

 _"You look great in that dress."_

 _"You didn't like the maid outfit?"_

Yukari blinked. "Huh? Oh, r-right." She nodded at her Leader's assurance. "It's just a fake image…" she began to say repeatedly. Soon, she started to breathe normally after clearing her mind. "Thanks, Leader. I don't think I could have gotten that out of my mind if you hadn't said something."

* * *

 _"Don't worry, it's not real."_

 ** _"You look great in that dress."_**

 _"You didn't like the maid outfit?"_

"Don't I?" Yukari said. "That dress looks great, and it looks like it'd be hard to move around in it… And you got a tuxedo…" Soon, Yukari realized what she was saying and snapped. "Hey! Don't get distracted by this fake photo! Well, the dress does looks great on me an-What am I saying!?"

* * *

 _"Don't worry, it's not real."_

 _"You look great in that dress."_

 ** _"You didn't like the maid outfit?"_**

"Wh-Why're you bringing that up in a place like this!?" Yukari shouted. She looked away from the portrait of them. "W-Well… I am kind of disappointed that the Culture Festival got cancelled and I didn't even get a chance to try on that uniform…" She groaned. "Next time, don't go off-topic, alright!?"

* * *

"Okay… All we have to do is to get out of here and meet up with the others." Yukari finalized. "This place is already confusing us… and I don't want to know what happens if we stay in this place any longer…" The Leader nodded and the girls passed by the photo, noticing a large building far from where they were. They were quite surprised by its' sheer size, surprised that they didn't even notice it from where they landed. And after a long walk, they finally reached the doors of the large building. It looked like a church based on the designs.

" **The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."** The mechanical voice spoke suddenly. By now, Yukari was expecting that voice to talk. **"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."**

"Are you serious!?" Yukari said. "We are girls! There are no guys! We can't be wed to each other!"

" **Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."** The voice said.

"No, we didn't!" Yukari shouted. "Stop forcing us to do something we don't want to do!"

The voice once again ignored her shouts. **"Now, open the door together!"**

Yukari stared at the door. She didn't even want to get married right now, and to her classmate, no less! She's not going to push the door. She isn't going to even touch it. But the doors opened, and Yukari was startled to see that the Leader is the one who opened the doors.

"Wh-What are you thinking!?" Yukari exclaimed. "You really want to get married to me!? A girl!? There's no way a wedding like this is allowed!"

* * *

The Leader stepped in the church and Yukari forcefully followed beside her. She didn't want to get into danger alone. This situation is too much to bear. The doors behind them closes automatically, and the mechanical voice from the beginning speaks.

" **You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now, vow your love!"** The voice declares.

"Please wait, Leader!" Fuuka's voice suddenly shouted. "Do you really want to get married to a woman?"

The doors suddenly slammed open and Akihiko is the first to enter before the rest of the group rushed into the church. "Are you two alright!?" he asked.

"Sanada-senpai!" Yukari exclaimed.

"I know that I'm not very good in understanding girls…" Akihiko said. "But, I know that this wedding is invalid and you are not going to get married now!"

…

 **It seems that the wedding has been called off…**

* * *

 _ **This is a random story from Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. I saw the Group Date Café events and the wedding scenes, and I thought, why not produce a version of the P3 Heroine in the wedding scenes with the other various characters? Please review on this first chapter. Is it actually acceptable?**_


	2. Scenario 2:Junpei Iori

**Persona Q: The Wedding Files**

 **Scenario 2: Junpei Iori**

" **Your destined partner is… lo and behold…"** The mechanical voice soon finishes, and two spotlights lit up. One was shining on the Leader from Gekkoukan, or P3 Heroine. And the other was on Junpei Iori, a fellow SEES member.

"Whaaat?" Junpei said bashfully. "I don't believe this! I just came with my friend!" That demeanour soon vanished and he panicked in a sense. "I mean, HOLD ON! I have a goddess named Chidori already and-" His words were cut off when he felt nothing beneath his feet.

"Aaaaaaaagh!"

* * *

 _ **Group Date Café, The Big Day**_

"Oww… This is what all that was leading up to…?" Junpei mumbled, getting up along with the Leader. Junpei looked around their surroundings. It was like something that could be described as a fantasy land for love. The place is a garden of colourful flowers complete with a dirt path that was obviously meant to be stepped on. Heart-shaped arches extended all the way through the dirt path. He soon looked back at the Leader, noticing that something felt… off.

"…Err….Eeeeh!?" Junpei realized that his right hand was interlocked in a hold with the leader's left hand. "When were we holding hands!?" He tried to free his hand, but to no avail. "Wait a minute, I think we're stuck together! I can't separate my hand from yours!"

" **It seems you have reached your destination."**

Junpei turned around. If he could see the owner of the voice, he would be shooting glares at whatever it is, even if it is an F.O.E. ""Seems" my ass!" Junpei shouted. "I was all excited! Thought I was gonna get to find out this gal's destined partner, ya know?" He looked down, groaning. "So, why the hell is it me? What kind of joke is this? I don't need Chidorita to see this…"

" **This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."** The mechanical voice says. **"What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."**

"Hey, undo our hands right now!" Junpei demanded.

His demand is ignored as the mechanical voice speaks. **"You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so. These are your apparent options. Now, step forth!"**

Afterward, the mechanical voice went silent.

"Ugh…" Junpei groaned. He quickly faced the Leader, pointing with his free hand at their locked hands. "Can't you do something about this, Leader!?"

* * *

 _ **"Let me try…"**_

 _"Why?"_

 _"We're officially lovers."_

 _ **You gave a valiant effort to separate Junpei's hand from yours. But it's no use. Your hand refuses to move away from Junpei's.**_

"You can't separate your hand either…?" Junpei said, sounding down. "We're going to be stuck like this…? It's not every day some guy gets to hold a girl's hand without any complaints, though." Junpei soon realized that since the Leader is directly beside him, she could hear every word he's saying. "I mean, it's not like I like holding hands! No, that came out wrong! Forget everything I said just now!"

* * *

 _"Let me try…"_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _"We're officially lovers."_

"Whaddya mean, "Why?"!?" Junpei said. "You mean you're fine with this!?" He scratched his head. "Actually, I think I'm fine with holding a girl's hand normally, but this is marriage! MARR-IAGE! I'm not ready to do this now! If I'm gonna get married, it has to be Chidorita!"

* * *

 _"Let me try…"_

 _"Why?"_

 _ **"We're officially lovers."**_

"LOVERS!?" Junpei exclaimed. "Does this look like a joke to you!? You may look happy, but I don't! I have Chidorita!" He looked back at the ground. "And if she sees us like this… No…! I don't even wanna think about it! Aaaaagh!"

* * *

"A-Alright!" Junpei said. "I'll go! That's what we have to do now, right? And pray that Chidorita isn't here…"

The Leader and Junpei, with interlocked hands, followed the dirt path that apparently continued to expand as they took steps forward. Eventually, they reached an area where they could see a portrait resting on a stand, but they couldn't make out what it was from their location.

" **Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."**

"An announcement?" Junpei said.

" **Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love."** The voice says. **"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."**

The voice falls silent once again.

"Commemorative photograph?" Junpei said. "Well, let's check it out. This is gonna prove that my one true love is Chidorita…!" He hurriedly headed to the portrait along with the Leader to take a clear look at the portrait. As he looked at the portrait, he looked less pleased.

"…They did a good job in this photo… But…" Junpei groaned. "If they were gonna do a photograph of love, they shoulda put Chidorita in instead…" As the Leader scanned through the portrait, it depicted a lacy pinkish background filled with pink roses, a "Happy Wedding" written at above the base of the image, and two formally dressed groom and bride. The groom was carrying the bride and one of their hands connected with each other to form a heart-shaped spacing. Although… the faces of the bride and groom… they were the Leader's face and Junpei's face respectively. The faces looked like they were taken from another photo before it was torn off from that photo and is pasted on this portrait. Overall, it looked like a manipulated photo.

"This…" Junpei started, not sounding like his usual self but a rather embarrassed side of him. "This… They're really bent on making us a couple…? I-I don't know whether I should be happy or not!"

* * *

 _ **"You should be happy."**_

 _"I wanted to be the groom."_

 _Jump into Junpei's arms._

"Happy?" Junpei said. "I-I guess so… But so long as the wife is Chidorita! How many times do I have to say it!?" Junpei stared at the portrait again and sighed. "This is kind of romantic, though… Maybe I could just imagine you as Chidorita for now…"

* * *

 _"You should be happy."_

 _ **"I wanted to be the groom."**_

 _Jump into Junpei's arms._

"You wanted to be the groom?" Junpei said. "Well, you are our leader and you have been doing things before Akihiko-senpai returned to the group even when I was the only guy fighting back then… Um…" Junpei scratched his head, his mind quite confused. "Err… You can't be the groom this time! It's a spot only reserved for guys!"

* * *

 _"You should be happy."_

 _"I wanted to be the groom."_

 _ **Jump into Junpei's arms.**_

Without a second thought, the Leader suddenly jumped into Junpei's arms.

"Heeeeeeeey!?" Junpei instinctively used his free hand to hold the Leader's legs to prevent her from falling. "Wh-What are you doing!?" He spoke in a panicked and frightened tone. "If Chidorita suddenly comes around here and sees us like this, I'll be scarred for life!" Junpei's legs soon begin to wobble. "G-Geez… I-I don't think I can hold you any longer…!"

…

 _ **You decided to get off of Junpei's arms before they gave way.**_

"U-Um, haha…" Junpei said. "Well, maybe we could try this some other time again…" His head lowered. "Hahaha… Just joking…"

* * *

"…Let's go." Junpei sighed, his face completely red. "I don't want to look at this any longer…"

 _ **Things feel a bit awkward right now…**_

They passed by the photo, noticing a large building far from where they were. They were quite surprised by its' sheer size, surprised that they didn't even notice it from where they landed. Halfway along the path, Junpei stopped walking. "Hey, Leader…" he said. After some time, he looked at her, the blush on his face remaining in high intensity as he spoke. "Do you think that Chidorita and I will get along?"

* * *

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _"I'll leave that to you."_

"Really?" Junpei said. He looked away from the Leader. "Hahaha… You agreed to that... I feel more ready to ask Chidorita out when she recovers… Of course, I'll do that when we free our hands first…"

* * *

 _"Yes."_

 _ **"I'll leave that to you."**_

"Leave that to me…?" Junpei muttered, looking away from the Leader. "I don't think that's helping for now… Geez… I shouldn't have asked this to a girl… Oh… your hand feels quite warm… Err… never mind."

* * *

Junpei cleared his throat. "Now, shall we get going?" They resumed walking on the path until they reached the doors of the large building. It looked like a church based on the designs.

" **The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."** The mechanical voice spoke suddenly. Junpei was expecting that voice to talk at that moment. **"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."**

"Yeah, I saw that coming." Junpei said.

" **Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."** The voice said.

"Oh, so close!" Junpei said. "How is that free will!?"

The voice continued to speak. **"Now, open the door together!"**

Junpei stared at the door. If he steps in along with the Leader, he'll probably get married to her. And, for once, an idea lit up in Junpei's mind. He knows what to do now. He reached for the doors, only to find it opening slowly. Turning to his side, he found out that the Leader had already pushed the doors open.

"Okay, let's hurry and get married!" Junpei said. "And then let's have a speedy divorce and separate our hands! So I can remarry with Chidorita! Hells yeah!"

* * *

The Leader and Junpei walked together into the church. They will get married, and then divorce immediately, that was a sound plan to separate their hands. The doors behind them closes automatically, and the mechanical voice from the beginning speaks.

" **You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now, vow your love!"** The voice declares.

"P-Please wait!" Fuuka's voice suddenly shouted. "You can't do this!"

The doors suddenly slammed open and Ken is the first to enter before the rest of the group rushed into the church. "Stop the marriage!" he shouted. At the same time, the Leader and Junpei's hands finally come unstuck.

"Yeesss!" Junpei cheered. "My hand's finally free!"

"I learned in school about the marriageable ages!" Ken spoke in a rather nervous tone. "So, this wedding is not approved!"

…

 **It seems that the wedding has been called off…**

* * *

 **And thus the first male Wedding comes to an end. How was it? I couldn't really picture the guys' reaction, so I put up what I would know about them… And I saw the numerous views in just about two days! That's really brilliant! So… next candidate is Akihiko Sanada!**


	3. Scenario 3:Akihiko Sanada

**Persona Q: The Wedding Files**

 **Scenario 3: Akihiko Sanada**

" **Your destined partner is… lo and behold…"** The mechanical voice soon finishes, and two spotlights lit up. One was shining on the Leader from Gekkoukan, or P3 Heroine. And the other was Akihiko Sanada, a fellow SEES member.

"What's this spotlight about…?" Akihiko questioned, looking at the light shining around him. He pondered for a moment before gasping like he had an epiphany. "Oh! This means I've won, right!?" He said. Suddenly, the floor gave way beneath his feet.

"Whoa!"

* * *

 _ **Group Date Café, The Big Day**_

"Ngh… How dare they do this to the winner…" Akihiko grumbled, getting up along with the Leader. He looked at her. "…? What did I win?" He said as his eyes lowered, noticing something. He looked at their interlocked hands for quite a long moment before he finally reacted.

"…Huh!?" Akihiko took a step back. "Our hands…! They're stuck together!"

" **It seems you have reached your destination."**

Akihiko turned his attention to the voice that spoke out of nowhere. "That voice again…" he said.

" **This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."** The mechanical voice says. **"What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."**

"Destined partners…?" Akihiko said, and realized what the voice meant. "You mean us!? Um…" He scratched his head. "A-At least he's giving us the choice whether or not to move forward." He said to the Leader. "Let's remain calm and decide what to…"

" **You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so."** The mechanical voice 'clarifies'. **"These are your apparent options. Now, step forth!"**

Afterward, the mechanical voice went silent.

"…That's not a choice." Akihiko said after a while. He looked around their surroundings. It was like something that could be described as a fantasy land for love. The place is a garden of colourful flowers complete with a dirt path that was obviously meant to be stepped on. Heart-shaped arches extended all the way through the dirt path. He faced the Leader again. "We should do something about our hands, shouldn't we?" he asked.

* * *

" _ **Let's try separating them."**_

" _Why? We're destined partners."_

"Good idea." Akihiko said. "Hnnngh!"

 _ **You and Akihiko gave valiant efforts to separate your hands from each other. But it's no use. Akihiko's and your hands remained interlocked.**_

Akihiko huffed. "They're really stuck to each other… Pulling them away isn't going to work… Looks like we'll be stuck like this for a while…" The silver-haired man sighs. "I would tell you to 'stay close to me'… but our hands are stuck to each other…" He looked around the surroundings again. "I don't think that there are any enemies around for now… but we'd probably have to face them in this state…"

* * *

" _Let's try separating them."_

" _ **Why? We're destined partners."**_

""Destined partners" again…?" Akihiko said. His face became a bit red, most probably from embarrassment. "Well… the questions you answered earlier did reveal your destined partner… I didn't really think that it would be me in the end… And… err… well…"

…

 _ **For some reason, Akihiko is quite nervous to speak properly… You recall watching a recording of him once practicing talking to girls… Needless to say, it didn't go well…**_

* * *

"Alright, let's go..." Akihiko said. The Leader and Akihiko, with interlocked hands, followed the dirt path that apparently continued to expand as they took steps forward. Eventually, they reached an area where they could see a portrait resting on a stand, but they couldn't make out what it was from their location.

" **Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."**

"Again…?" Akihiko muttered. "What is it this time?"

" **Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love."** The voice says. **"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."**

The voice falls silent once again.

"We probably don't get a choice anyway." Akihiko told the Leader. "I don't know what it is, but let's hurry up and look at it so we can be on our way." He headed to the portrait along with the Leader to take a clear look at the portrait. As he looked at the portrait, his calm and collected self apparently crumbled down in an instant.

"Wh…What is this…!?" Akihiko said. "Is this a wedding between you and me…?" The Leader looked at the portrait herself. It depicted a lacy pinkish background filled with pink roses, a "Happy Wedding" written at above the base of the image, and two formally dressed groom and bride. The groom was carrying the bride and one of their hands connected with each other to form a heart-shaped spacing. Although… the faces of the bride and groom… they were the Leader's face and Akihiko's face respectively. The faces looked like they were taken from another photo before it was torn off from that photo and is pasted on this portrait. Overall, it looked like a manipulated photo.

Akihiko continued to stare at the portrait, in disbelief most likely. "Um…" He turned to face the Leader. "Hey… do you think… this is… strange?"

* * *

" _ **Kind of."**_

" _You're charming."_

"Oh…" Akihiko scratched his head. "Y-Yeah, it looks really strange, doesn't it?" He said. "Like this photo is trying to show us that we're going to be wed… Maybe… it might be right…"

…

 _ **Akihiko's face is red…**_

* * *

" _Kind of."_

" _ **You're charming."**_

Akihiko blushed. "Th-That's not what I asked…" he said. "But… erm… thanks for saying that…"

…

 _ **Akihiko's face is red…**_

* * *

"Err… I think… we should go now…" Akihiko suggested.

…

 _ **Things feel a bit awkward right now…**_

They passed by the photo, noticing a large building far from where they were. They were quite surprised by its' sheer size, surprised that they didn't even notice it from where they landed. Halfway along the path, Akihiko stopped walking. "Leader… About that image…" Akihiko said. "Is it… okay… to carry someone like that…?" He looked down, appearing more embarrassed than ever. "I mean, does it look strange at all? I mean–"

* * *

" _ **Get a hold of yourself!"**_

" _It's not that serious."_

 _Get onto Akihiko._

"Huh?" Akihiko gasped. "O-Oh, right. Sorry…" He breathed in a few times. "What was I thinking saying something like that…? It's really unlike me, right?" He groaned twice. "I think… I can leave those thoughts alone now…"

* * *

" _Get a hold of yourself!"_

" _ **It's not that serious."**_

 _Get onto Akihiko._

"It's not serious?" Akihiko said. "…I really don't get it… This is so confusing… I don't even know what I want to say… Err… Erm…"

…

 **Akihiko is lost in thought… You should leave him be…**

He blinked and sighed. "Erm… forget what I said…"

* * *

" _Get a hold of yourself!"_

" _It's not that serious."_

 _ **Get onto Akihiko.**_

The Leader, with swift movements, got herself on Akihiko's arms.

"Wha-!?" Akihiko was startled with the sudden movements. "Are you on my hands!?" His face becoming more red as seconds passed. "A-Aren't you embarrassed? Wait– Where am I touching you…!? G-Get off..! Now…!"

…

 **You decided to get off of Akihiko's arms…**

"J-Just… keep this a secret… Please…" Akihiko said. His current expression would be similar to how he looked like when Mitsuru 'executed' him once for accidentally walking into her room whilst she wasn't wearing any clothing. He could still remember being in an ice block for hours until Mitsuru finally decided to thaw him out.

* * *

"Let's go… right now…" Akihiko said. They resumed walking on the path until they reached the doors of the large building. It looked like a church based on the designs.

" **The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."** The mechanical voice spoke suddenly. Akihiko was expecting that voice to talk at that moment. **"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."**

"W-We're not getting married." Akihiko said.

" **Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."** The voice said.

Akihiko growled. "I knew it…! I knew we wouldn't get a choice!"

The voice continued to speak. **"Now, open the door together!"**

Akihiko stared at the door. If he steps in, he would be married to the Leader. He doesn't know whether he is ready to be married. There were many things in him that needed to be sorted out. The doors opened, however, and Akihiko was startled to see that the Leader is the one who opened the doors.

"Wha…!?" Akihiko looked stunned. "Do you really want to get married to me!? H-Hold on! I need to sort out my thoughts first!"

* * *

The Leader and Akihiko walked together into the church. Throughout the whole walk, Akihiko's head was in a complete blur with the whole atmosphere and how he has been saying things weirdly. He was so confused, why he was chosen as the 'destined partner', and why he's feeling so weird while he's directly beside the Leader. The doors behind them closes automatically, and the mechanical voice from the beginning speaks.

" **You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now, vow your love!"** The voice declares.

"P-Please wait!" Fuuka's voice suddenly shouted. "You can't do this!"

The doors suddenly slammed open and Shinjiro is the first to enter before the rest of the group rushed into the church. "Hold it!" He shouted. At the same time, Ahikiko and the Leader's hands finally came unstuck.

"We're finally free…" Akihiko sighed.

"How can I say this so that you'll understand…" Shinjiro grumbled. "We're cancelling the marriage!"

…

 **It seems that the wedding has been called off…**

* * *

 **For some reason, I don't feel some satisfaction after doing Akihiko's wedding… He is the first one I romanced in the P3P game before I romanced Ken… So… I'll be blunt on the order of the characters I am doing the wedding scenarios on: It begins on the Persona 3 characters, then the P3 Velvet Room attendants, the P4 group and finally P4 Velvet Room inhabitants. The order of each field is based on when they officially join throughout the game. So… Yu Narukami is at near the end, and you should be able to guess who will be next, right?**


	4. Scenario 4:Mitsuru Kirijo

**Persona Q: The Wedding Files**

 **Scenario 4: Mitsuru Kirijo**

" **Your destined partner is… lo and behold…"** The mechanical voice soon finishes, and two spotlights lit up. One was shining on the field Leader from Gekkoukan, or P3 Heroine. And the other was Mitsuru Kirijo, the Leader of SEES.

"Wha- Are you saying that I'm her destined partner!?" Mitsuru said, clearly shocked at the results. She rested a hand on her head. "But I don't understand… I mean, this has no logical sense… Unless 'destined partners' means–" She didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as the floor suddenly gave way.

"Waaaaaaah!"

* * *

 _ **Group Date Café, The Big Day**_

"Ngh…" Mitsuru got up slowly from the floor. "I hadn't expected the floor to give way… How was this place constructed…?" She looked in front of her to see the Leader, getting up as well. Mitsuru looked around their surroundings. It was like something that could be described as a fantasy land for love. The place is a garden of colourful flowers complete with a dirt path that was obviously meant to be stepped on. Heart-shaped arches extended all the way through the dirt path.

"Anyway, that was quite a drop." She said to the Leader. "It seems that we're the only ones here…"

" **It seems you have reached your destination."**

"It's that voice…" Mitsuru said.

" **This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."** The mechanical voice says. **"What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."**

"This obviously has to be a trap." Mitsuru told the Leader. "The two of us alone without any support is an ideal scenario for the enemy to launch an attack. However… if we don't move… there's no telling what might happen…"

" **You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so."** The mechanical voice said. **"These are your apparent options. Now, step forth!"**

Afterward, the mechanical voice went silent.

"…It seems that we have no choice but to move forward." Mitsuru said. "Although this most likely is a trap…"

* * *

" _ **I'm scared, Senpai."**_

" _Could you scan the area?"_

"Heh, don't worry." Mitsuru assured. "It's natural to be frightened when you don't have contact with your allies in an unknown area. But we're quite skilled in combat now. Of course, I'm still your senpai, so I bear responsibility for your safety."

* * *

" _I'm scared, Senpai."_

" _ **Could you scan the area?"**_

"Scan the area? Sure." Mitsuru said, and pulled out her Evoker. "Penthesilea!" She summoned her Persona. Penthesilea began channelling her ability to scan the floor onto Mitsuru. It wasn't as powerful as Fuuka Yamagishi's Persona, Lucia, but it was still effective prior to Fuuka joining SEES. After a brief minute, Mitsuru dismissed Penthesilea. "…I don't sense any enemies in the area, neither do I detect our allies."

* * *

"Staying here won't do us any good now, we have to regroup with the others." Mitsuru said, waving her hand. "Let's go!"

The Leader and Mitsuru followed the dirt path that apparently continued to expand as they took steps forward. Eventually, they reached an area where they could see a portrait resting on a stand, but they couldn't make out what it was from their location.

" **Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."**

"That voice… What's its scheme this time?" Mitsuru said.

" **Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love."** The voice says. **"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."**

The voice falls silent once again.

"…Bride and groom?" Mitsuru said. She stepped forward until she was in front of the portrait, looking through all of the features of the portrait. She cocked her head to the left, apparently looking bewildered. The Leader soon headed over to her side to look at the portrait.

"This portrait…" Mitsuru said. "…There are several unnatural features I don't know where to begin… Hm… Has this photo been… retouched?" As the Leader scanned through the portrait, it depicted a lacy pinkish background filled with pink roses, a "Happy Wedding" written at above the base of the image, and two formally dressed groom and bride. The groom was carrying the bride and one of their hands connected with each other to form a heart-shaped spacing. Although… the faces of the bride and groom… they were the Leader's face and Mitsuru's face respectively. The faces looked like they were taken from another photo before it was torn off from that photo and is pasted on this portrait. Overall, as Mitsuru suggests, it looked like a manipulated photo.

"This… is quite disturbing…" Mitsuru said, resting a hand on her forehead. "The master of this labyrinth is trying to get us married… But why…?"

* * *

" _ **I don't know…"**_

" _Could it be…?"_

" _Execution!"_

"Neither do I…" Mitsuru said. "After all, a marriage between two people of the same gender is not legal. However, this place doesn't seem to follow that law… As you look at it, this is more suspicious. There's more reason for us to keep our guard at all times."

* * *

" _I don't know…"_

" _ **Could it be…?"**_

" _Execution!"_

"Hm?" Mitsuru looked at the Leader. "Do you have something?" The Leader stared at the portrait again. "…" Mitsuru stared at the portrait as well. "I haven't come up with anything else other than… marriage…"

 _ **The portrait remains surreal. It wouldn't do any good examining it any further…**_

* * *

" _I don't know…"_

" _Could it be…?"_

" _ **Execution!"**_

"…Yes." Mitsuru said. "If this is an elaborate ploy to trick us into marriage, then I will see that the culprit is executed! In that case, I'd probably need your assistance of a Persona with Bufu skills." She pondered for a moment before shaking her head. "…As much as I don't want to say it, that may look too severe for a punishment…"

* * *

"We've seen enough of this." Mitsuru said. "Let's proceed." The Leader nodded and the girls passed by the photo, noticing a large building far from where they were. They were quite surprised by its' sheer size, surprised that they didn't even notice it from where they landed. And after a long walk, they finally reached the doors of the large building. It looked like a church based on the designs.

" **The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."** The mechanical voice spoke suddenly. **"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."**

"When you refer to bride and groom, you don't mean her and me, are you!?" Mitsuru said.

" **Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."** The voice said.

"There's no free will in that!" Mitsuru shouted. "I have the Kirijo Group to consider, and not only that, same-gender marriage is against the law!"

The voice took no notice of her shouts. **"Now, open the door together!"**

Mitsuru stared at the door. She wasn't going to touch it if it meant a forced marriage. But, the door opened anyway, and who would have guessed it was the Leader who pushed the doors open?

"Don't you understand, either!?" Mitsuru exclaimed, as a frightening aura began to emanate from her, exactly like the one she emanated earlier when Teddie held a "Group Date Café" and she got a question that wanted her to write down her three sizes. "This situation is problematic! I will see that the culprit is executed!"

* * *

The Leader stepped in the church and Mitsuru followed, or rather, stomped beside her. This was kind of an unknown situation for Mitsuru, she wasn't sure on what to do now. Either way, she needs to find a way to get out of this predicament. The doors behind them closes automatically, and the mechanical voice from the beginning speaks.

" **You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now, vow your love!"** The voice declares.

"Leader!" Fuuka's voice gasped. "Are you really going to get married to Mitsuru-senpai!?"

The doors suddenly slammed open and Aigis rushed in with incredible speed before the rest of the group rushed into the church. "Halt the marriage." Aigis said.

"Everyone!" Mitsuru said.

"A forced wedding like this is not approved." Aigis explained. "This is your notice of its' cancellation."

…

 **It seems that the wedding has been called off…**

* * *

 **And there we have it, Mitsuru Kirijo. I was on a debate on either to do Fuuka's scenario or Mitsuru, but I chose to do Mitsuru first before I did Fuuka. It'll take a bit of time to have a scenario for her, and probably Koro-chan too.**


	5. Scenario 5:Fuuka Yamagishi

**Persona Q: The Wedding Files**

 **Scenario 5: Fuuka Yamagishi**

" **Your destined partner is… lo and behold…"** The mechanical voice soon finishes, and two spotlights lit up. One was shining on the Leader from Gekkoukan, or P3 Heroine. And the other was… on Fuuka Yamagishi, a fellow SEES member.

"H-Huh!? Why am I here…?" Fuuka looked around her surroundings. She had been along with Rise outside the labyrinth for the whole time, and now, she was suddenly here, as if transported to this area. She had heard about the mechanical voice's last line before she found herself here and realized something. "Wait… What!? Does this mean that… I'm her destined partner!?" She paused again. "But… we're girls, aren't we? Did they make some sort of mistake?" As Fuuka tried to figure out why she was chosen as the Leader's destined partner, the floor suddenly vanished beneath their feet, sending them into a long fall.

"Eeeeeeeek!"

* * *

 _ **Group Date Café, The Big Day**_

"Oww… I landed right on my butt…" Fuuka said, rubbing her butt. She looked in front of her to see her Leader, getting up from the fall. "Oh, leader! Thank goodness you're okay…" She said as the Leader headed over to help her up. "Um, I was navigating with Rise-chan until a moment ago…" Fuuka explained her sudden appearance. "But suddenly, I realized I'd been summoned someplace else. I didn't know what was going on…"

" **It seems you have reached your destination."**

"Aah!?" Fuuka yelped in surprise.

" **This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."** The mechanical voice says. **"What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."**

"Lovers?" Fuuka wondered. "But there's no one else besides her and me…" She gasped. "But that means…!"

" **You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so. These are your apparent options. Now, step forth!"** The mechanical voice announces.

Afterward, the mechanical voice went silent.

"What should we do…?" Fuuka muttered. She looked quite frightened in this situation…

* * *

 _" **Scan the area, Fuuka."**_

 _"Try to contact the others."_

" _Don't worry, I'll protect you."_

"Oh, right…" Fuuka said, and she took her Evoker out. "…Lucia!" Fuuka summoned her Persona, Lucia. She remained stationary as she scanned the entire area. That is Lucia's signature ability. It's more powerful than Mitsuru's Penthesilea, and thus she was responsible for scanning the various floors of Tartarus, and now the mazes. Soon, Fuuka dismissed Lucia. "There aren't any enemies in the area." Fuuka said. "I think we'll be okay for now…"

* * *

" _Scan the area, Fuuka."_

" _ **Try to contact the others."**_

" _Don't worry, I'll protect you."_

"O-Okay, I'll try…" Fuuka said, and she took her Evoker out. "…Lucia!" Fuuka summoned her Persona, Lucia. She remained stationary as she scanned the entire area. That is Lucia's signature ability. It's more powerful than Mitsuru's Penthesilea, and thus she was responsible for scanning the various floors of Tartarus, and now the mazes. Soon, Fuuka dismissed Lucia. "…I can't get a hold of anyone…" Fuuka said, sounding very disappointed. "It's really the two of us, then…"

* * *

" _Scan the area, Fuuka."_

" _Try to contact the others."_

" _ **Don't worry, I'll protect you."**_

"Leader-chan…" Fuuka said, sounding slightly relieved. "Then, I should hide behind you, right…? I mean, you're offering to protect me, right? So… I should stay behind you to be safe…"

* * *

"I don't think that we should stay here…" Fuuka said. "I'll try not to get in your way… so… let's go."

The Leader and Fuuka followed the dirt path that apparently continued to expand as they took steps forward. Eventually, they reached an area where they could see a portrait resting on a stand, but they couldn't make out what it was from their location.

" **Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."**

"Aah!?" Fuuka gasped. "Th-That startled me!"

" **Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love."** The voice says. **"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."**

The voice falls silent once again.

"Huh…?" Fuuka said. "Is there something over there…?" She stepped forward until she was in front of the portrait, looking through all of the features of the portrait. She looked a bit stunned. The Leader soon headed over to her side to look at the portrait.

"Um…" Fuuka said. "I don't remember taking a photo like this... did I?" As the Leader scanned through the portrait, it depicted a lacy pinkish background filled with pink roses, a "Happy Wedding" written at above the base of the image, and two formally dressed groom and bride. The groom was carrying the bride and one of their hands connected with each other to form a heart-shaped spacing. Although… the faces of the bride and groom… they were Fuuka's face and the Leader's face respectively. The faces looked like they were taken from another photo before it was torn off from that photo and is pasted on this portrait. Overall, it looked like a manipulated photo.

"Wh-When did we…!?" Fuuka looked panicked from looking at the portrait.

 _ **You need to do something to calm her down…**_

* * *

" _ **It's just a fake!"**_

 _Hand her a cupcake._

"Huh…?" Fuuka looked at the portrait again. "…Oh." She nodded once. "I shouldn't have panicked like that… If you look at it again, it's a fake… Okay… I understand… Thanks, Leader-chan…" she said with a smile.

* * *

" _It's just a fake!"_

 _ **Hand her a cupcake.**_

 _ **You took out a batch of banana cupcakes you made earlier and passed one to Fuuka while you ate one.**_

"Huh…?" Fuuka said. "Oh, thank you…" She munched on the cupcake handed to her slowly, trying to get rid of the panic in her. After a while, they finished the cupcakes. "They're delicious…" Fuuka said. "You did that to distract me from the portrait, right? Thanks, Leader-chan…"

* * *

"We should get going now," Fuuka said. "I think we're already done here…" The Leader nodded and the girls passed by the photo, noticing a large building far from where they were. They were quite surprised by its' sheer size, surprised that they didn't even notice it from where they landed. And after a long walk, they finally reached the doors of the large building. It looked like a church based on the designs.

" **The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."** The mechanical voice spoke suddenly. By now, Fuuka was expecting that voice to talk. **"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."**

"Before… we're wed?" Fuuka said.

" **Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."** The voice said.

"If we go into this church, will we be really… married?" Fuuka asked.

" **Now, open the door together!"** The voice announces.

Fuuka stared at the door. She doesn't really know whether getting married is a good idea. But the doors opened anyway, and Fuuka was startled to see that the Leader is the one who opened the doors.

"P-Please wait, Leader!" Fuuka gasped. "Are you really okay with doing this with me!?"

* * *

The Leader stepped in the church and Fuuka followed behind her. She didn't want to get into danger alone, and the Leader already offered to protect her. She'd just have to bear it. The doors behind them closes automatically, and the mechanical voice from the beginning speaks.

" **You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now, vow your love!"** The voice declares.

"H-Hey… Are you serious!?" Rise's voice suddenly spoke.

The doors suddenly slammed open and Akihiko rushed in before the rest of the group rushed into the church. "Are you two alright!?" he asked.

"Sanada-senpai! And everyone!" Fuuka exclaimed.

"I know that I'm not very good in understanding girls…" Akihiko said. "But, I know that this wedding is invalid and you are not going to get married now!"

…

 **It seems that the wedding has been called off…**

* * *

… **To be honest, I found Fuuka's Social Link to be one of my favorites in the P3 Heroine route, and how she eventually got quite good in cooking throughout the Leader's guidance(You somehow defended the dough from all Fuuka's attempts to deviate from the recipe. All the cookies survived.). Koro-chan, here we come~! (And suggestions whether since Koromaru is male, whether he should be 'bound' with the P3 Heroine or just separated like Makoto and Yu.)**


	6. Scenario 6:Koromaru

**Persona Q: The Wedding Files**

 **Scenario 6: Koromaru**

" **Your destined partner is… lo and behold…"** The mechanical voice soon finishes, and two spotlights lit up. One was shining on the Leader from Gekkoukan, or P3 Heroine. And the other was… on Koromaru, one of the only non-human members of SEES (and Persona 3's mascot character).

"Arf, arf!" Koromaru barked, wagging his tail. Suddenly, the floor gave way beneath his feet.

"*howl*"

* * *

 _ **Group Date Café, The Big Day**_

"*whine*" Koromaru whimpered while the Leader got up after the fall.

 _ **It appears that Koromaru fell on his butt…**_

… _ **?**_

The Leader looked around their surroundings. It was like something that could be described as a fantasy land for love. The place is a garden of colourful flowers complete with a dirt path that was obviously meant to be stepped on. Heart-shaped arches extended all the way through the dirt path.

 _ **It seems that you're all alone with Koromaru…**_

" **It seems you have reached your destination."**

Koromaru heard the voice speak and started to growl. "*bark* *bark*"

" **This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."** The mechanical voice says. **"What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."**

 _ **Lovers…?**_

…

The Leader took one step back in surprise when she realized the situation.

 _ **Lovers…!?**_

 _ **You look around you for a long time, but you see no one aside from Koromaru…**_

"…Arf?" Koromaru barked, dropping his offensive stance.

" **You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so."** The mechanical voice said. **"These are your apparent options. Now, step forth!"**

Afterward, the mechanical voice went silent.

"…" Koromaru politely remains sitting in the "stay" position.

… _ **Looks like there's nothing else to do but go forward…**_

* * *

" _ **Let's go for a walk, Koro-chan!"**_

" _Let's look for the others!"_

"Arf!" Koromaru barked, looking happy to hear that.

* * *

" _Let's go for a walk, Koro-chan!"_

" _ **Let's look for the others!"**_

"Woof!" Koromaru barked, appearing to be ready for anything.

* * *

"Arf." Koromaru barks.

 _ **You decide to try going forward with Koromaru…**_

The Leader and Koromaru followed the dirt path that apparently continued to expand as they took steps forward. Eventually, they reached an area where they could see a portrait resting on a stand, but they couldn't make out what it was from their location.

" **Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."**

"Woof!" Koromaru nearly jumped.

 _ **It looks like the voice surprised Koromaru…**_

 _ **He began to scratch himself as though he's embarrassed…**_

" **Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love."** The voice says. **"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."**

The voice falls silent once again.

"Grrr…" Koromaru growled, appearing wary. The Leader decided to head over to the portrait along with Koromaru. "Arf." Koromaru began sniffling the picture. The Leader took a look at the portrait.

 _ **What could this be…?**_

 _ **It's rather surreal…**_

The photo depicted a lacy pinkish background filled with pink roses, a "Happy Wedding" written at above the base of the image, and two formally dressed groom and bride. The groom was carrying the bride and one of their hands connected with each other to form a heart-shaped spacing. Although… the faces of the bride and groom… they were the Leader's face and Koromaru's face respectively. The faces looked like they were taken from another photo before it was torn off from that photo and is pasted on this portrait.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked. He appears to be in a good mood for some reason…

* * *

" _ **A dog doesn't go for marriage."**_

" _We have a forbidden love."_

" _Come here, Koro-chan!"_

"*whine*" Koromaru whimpered.

 _ **It's hard to tell whether Koromaru understands or not, but he is cocking his head…**_

* * *

" _A dog doesn't go for marriage."_

" _ **We have a forbidden love."**_

" _Come here, Koro-chan!"_

"Woof!" Koromaru barked.

 _ **It's hard to tell whether Koromaru understands or not, but he seems happy…**_

 _ **Could it be that he was happy to have his love acknowledged…?**_

* * *

" _A dog doesn't go for marriage."_

" _We have a forbidden love."_

" _ **Come here, Koro-chan!"**_

"Arf!" Koromaru barked and suddenly jumped onto the Leader.

"Arf arf!" Koromaru barked on the Leader's head.

 _ **Koromaru is excited…**_

"Arf arf arf!" Koromaru barked.

 _ **Koromaru is still very excited…**_

 _ **Why did he jump onto your head, though…?**_

… _ **You feel as if your neck is about to snap, so you decide to put him down.**_

* * *

"Woof." Koromaru barked.

… _ **Koromaru urges you forward, so you decide to proceed…**_

They passed by the photo, noticing a large building far from where they were. They were quite surprised by its' sheer size, surprised that they didn't even notice it from where they landed. It looked like a church based on the designs.

" **The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."** The mechanical voice spoke suddenly. **"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."**

"Arf?" Koromaru barked.

 _ **Wed…?**_

…

The Leader took a step back in surprise.

 _ **Get married to Koromaru!?**_

" **Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."** The voice said.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked.

 _ **Eternal love!?**_

The voice spoke. **"Now, open the door together!"**

The Leader stared at the door. If she steps in, she'll get married to Koromaru… possibly? Maybe? She shook her head and shoved her hands on the door, pushing it open.

"Woof! Woof!" Koromaru barked happily, wagging his tail.

 _ **Koromaru seems happy… He must think that you two are going out for a walk…**_

* * *

The Leader and Koromaru walked in the church. Was a marriage between a dog and a human alright? The Leader wondered what she was even thinking opening the doors earlier. The doors behind them closes automatically, and the mechanical voice from the beginning speaks.

" **You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now, vow your love!"** The voice declares.

"P-Please wait!" Fuuka's voice suddenly shouted. "You can't do this!"

The doors suddenly slammed open and Shinjiro is the first to enter before the rest of the group rushed into the church. "Hold it!" He shouted.

"Arf?" Koromaru barked in confusion.

"How can I say this so that you'll understand…" Shinjiro grumbled. "We're cancelling the marriage!"

…

 **It seems that the wedding has been called off…**

* * *

… **It just dawned on me that Aigis was next before Koromaru joined SEES, but who cares? I've been so absorbed on Koro-chan cuteness and his very epitome of puppy-dog eyes…! And… yeah, due to reviews, I had to agree that holding Koromaru for the entire session looks quite troublesome. Thus ends the shortest PQ story with the least dialogue. So, anyway, Aigis next. "Ah."**


	7. Scenario 7:Aigis

**Persona Q: The Wedding Files**

 **Scenario 7: Aigis**

" **Your destined partner is… lo and behold…"** The mechanical voice soon finishes, and two spotlights lit up. One was shining on the Leader from Gekkoukan, or P3 Heroine. And the other was on Aigis, a fellow SEES member.

"An expected result." Aigis said. "Being by her side is important to me. I vow to see her destiny through." After Aigis finished her sentence, the floor suddenly vanished from beneath their feet.

"Ah."

* * *

 _ **Group Date Café, The Big Day**_

Aigis got up from the fall, appearing unharmed. She headed over to the Leader and helped her up. "So, this is the world for those chosen as "destined partners"..." Aigis commented, looking around. It was like something that could be described as a fantasy land for love. The place is a garden of colourful flowers complete with a dirt path that was obviously meant to be stepped on. Heart-shaped arches extended all the way through the dirt path. She faced the Leader. "It seems that there is no one here besides you and I."

" **It seems you have reached your destination."**

"Ah. It's that mysterious voice again." Aigis said.

" **This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."** The mechanical voice says. **"What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."**

"What should we do if we do not step forth?" Aigis asked.

" **You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so."** The mechanical voice said. **"These are your apparent options. Now, step forth!"**

Afterward, the mechanical voice went silent.

"It appears to be telling us to shut up and go." Aigis concluded. "What Mode shall I engage to? Shall I enter Battle Mode?"

* * *

" _ **Probably…"**_

" _You shouldn't."_

" _How about Stealth Mode?"_

"Then I will immediately engage into Battle Mode." Aigis said. Almost immediately, a light began to glow from her eyes.

…

 _ **On second thought, you managed to convince Aigis to suspend Battle Mode with various reasons…**_

"I comprehend." Aigis nodded. "Then, I shall suspend Battle Mode." The intense mechanical sounds created a moment ago soon dimmed to barely audible sounds.

* * *

" _Probably…"_

" _ **You shouldn't."**_

" _How about Stealth Mode?"_

"Ah. I shall not enter Battle Mode, then." Aigis said. "Then… we are currently the only two members of the fabled "Chickfest"." She looked around the surroundings again. "And this place is a suitable venue for a "Chickfest"? Hmm… Maybe I shall record this."

* * *

" _Probably…"_

" _You shouldn't."_

" _ **How about Stealth Mode?"**_

"Stealth Mode?" Aigis said. "Then, I shall cease all Batlle Mode functions until our camouflage is in danger." All mechanical sounds from Aigis soon quiet down as she ceased Battle Mode.

* * *

"Nonetheless, what's important to me is to be by your side." Aigis said. "There may be clues nearby. Let us search the area."

The Leader and Aigis followed the dirt path that apparently continued to expand as they took steps forward. Eventually, they reached an area where they could see a portrait resting on a stand, but they couldn't make out what it was from their location.

" **Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."**

"An announcement?" Aigis wondered. "There is something set up over there."

" **Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love."** The voice says. **"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."**

The voice falls silent once again.

"Commemorative photograph? What could it portray?" Aigis said, walking to the portrait. Aigis took some time to look at the photo in mute curiosity. The Leader soon headed over to her side to look at the portrait.

"Ah. It is you and me. Is this an outfit for marriage?" Aigis said. "But this is not real. This photo is falsified." As the Leader scanned through the portrait, it depicted a lacy pinkish background filled with pink roses, a "Happy Wedding" written at above the base of the image, and two formally dressed groom and bride. The groom was carrying the bride and one of their hands connected with each other to form a heart-shaped spacing. Although… the faces of the bride and groom… they were the Leader's face and Aigis's face respectively. The faces looked like they were taken from another photo before it was torn off from that photo and is pasted on this portrait. Overall, as Aigis suggests, it looked like a manipulated photo.

"What about it is a commemoration of love?" Aigis wondered, stepping away from the portrait to talk to the Leader. "It looks like nothing more than an image manipulation… What do you think, Leader-san?"

* * *

" _ **It's bewildering…"**_

 _Try and explain marriage._

"Bewildering?" Aigis wondered. "It seems consistent with my duty to protect you. So, I see no problems with this image."

* * *

" _It's bewildering…"_

 _ **Try and explain marriage.**_

 _ **You gave a long and somewhat detailed explanation about marriage to Aigis.**_

"Ah, so marriage is the bonding of two closely loved ones or one who has a strong will to protect another." Aigis concluded and nods to herself. "I comprehend. Thus, this role is suitable for me as it's my duty to protect you."

 _ **It seems that Aigis has somehow understood marriage… But you gave your best effort anyway…**_

* * *

"If I were human…" Aigis said. Her eyes drifted off to look at the portrait again. "Perhaps I would like, in this photo…" She stared at the portrait for a while before shaking her head. "Nope. I say nope to this." The Leader and Aigis passed by the photo, noticing a large building far from where they were. They were quite surprised by its' sheer size, well at least for the Leader, surprised that they didn't even notice it from where they landed. And after a long walk, they finally reached the doors of the large building. It looked like a church based on the designs.

" **The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."** The mechanical voice spoke suddenly. **"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."**

"Married…" Aigis said. "This is a difficult question for me, since I am a machine."

" **Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."** The voice said.

"…Let's go, Leader-san." Aigis said. "No matter what awaits up ahead, I will protect you."

" **Now, open the door together!"** The voice announces.

Aigis looked at the door and advanced towards it. She, and the Leader, pushed the doors open.

"This is the start of a new journey for us!" Aigis announces as she entered the church.

* * *

The Leader and Aigis walked into the church. Aigis was quite into the idea of marriage, if it meant protecting the one she cared for the most. Although, this would be her first wedding… The doors behind them closes automatically, and the mechanical voice from the beginning speaks.

" **You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now, vow your love!"** The voice declares.

The doors suddenly slammed open and Ken is the first to enter before the rest of the group rushed into the church. "Stop the marriage!" he shouted.

"Ah, everyone's here." Aigis said.

"I learned in school about the marriageable ages!" Ken spoke in a rather nervous tone. "So, this wedding is not approved!"

…

 **It seems that the wedding has been called off…**

* * *

 **And if anyone thought about the guys (Akihiko, Ken and Shinjiro) stopping the wedding, I would comment in what Youtube comments would say, the girls are too 'clingy' on their Makoto and Yu (especially Rise). So… I believe that the guys would have the greatest impact in seeing their 'future wife' getting married. So… the cutest and youngest member of SEES will be next (from my perspective). And… watch out for quite a surprise… Mweheheh…**


	8. Scenario 8:Ken Amada

**Persona Q: The Wedding Files**

 **Scenario 8: Ken Amada**

" **Your destined partner is… lo and behold…"** The mechanical voice soon finishes, and two spotlights lit up. One was shining on the Leader from Gekkoukan, or P3 Heroine. And the other was on Ken Amada, a fellow SEES member.

"…Eh?" Ken looked around. He looked at the Leader, and realized what the spotlights meant. "W-Wait a moment, I'm her destined partner!?" He exclaimed. His face flushed red as he scratched his head. "Erm… She's really cool... But am I really old enough to be her destined partner…?" Ken didn't find a direct answer to his question, instead, he found out that the floor beneath him vanished.

"Waaaaaaah!"

* * *

 _ **Group Date Café, The Big Day**_

"Youch…" Ken mumbled, getting up along with the Leader as he rubbed his rear. "Geez… What was that about?" He looked around. It was like something that could be described as a fantasy land for love. The place is a garden of colourful flowers complete with a dirt path that was obviously meant to be stepped on. Heart-shaped arches extended all the way through the dirt path. "Huh? Is this… an open field?" He asked, turning to face the Leader… and noticing his hand holding hers.

"Wait... Huh!?" Ken exclaimed. "W-Why're we holding hands!?" He struggled to release his small hand from the Leader's hand. "…I can't let go!" Ken gasped.

" **It seems you have reached your destination."**

"Eek!" Ken gasped. "D-Don't surprise me like that!"

" **This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."** The mechanical voice says. **"What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."**

"Destined partner…? Oh, I was picked…" Ken nodded and shook his head afterward. "But wait, she's an adult! There's no way it could be me! I'm a kid!"

" **You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so."** The mechanical voice ignores Ken's shouts. **"These are your apparent options. Now, step forth!"**

Afterward, the mechanical voice went silent.

"P-Please wait! What about our hands!?" Ken exclaimed. He received no response. He turned to the Leader. "Um… what do we look like now…?"

* * *

" _ **Like siblings."**_

" _Like a mother and her child."_

" _Like a couple."_

"Y-Yeah, I thought so…" Ken nodded. "We're nowhere close to each other's ages. Six years is okay for others to think that we're like siblings… Yeah… uh huh…"

* * *

" _Like siblings."_

" _ **Like a mother and her child."**_

" _Like a couple."_

"D-Don't treat me like a kid!" Ken countered. "I know I'm shorter than you, and my hand is raised to hold your hand… But we don't look like a mother and a child!" He looked away, muttering his next words. "…Do we?"

* * *

" _Like siblings."_

" _Like a mother and her child."_

" _ **Like a couple."**_

"A c-couple?" Ken gasped. "D-Don't tease me! This place is romantic-like, I can understand that, but that doesn't mean we're a couple now!" Ken looked away. "Then, again… I don't dislike this…"

* * *

"…S-Standing around here won't do us any good!" Ken said, his face blushing. "W-We've got no choice but to move on!" The Leader and Ken, with interlocked hands, followed the dirt path that apparently continued to expand as they took steps forward. Eventually, they reached an area where they could see a portrait resting on a stand, but they couldn't make out what it was from their location.

" **Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."**

"Attendance…?" Ken looked around. There was no one there besides them.

" **Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love."** The voice says. **"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."**

The voice falls silent once again.

"Is it some kind of picture?" Ken asked as he looked up at the Leader. "Sh-Should we take a look?" Nodding, the Leader and Ken headed over to the portrait to examine it. When Ken looked at the portrait, he was… quite shocked.

"H-Huh…!?" Ken gasped. "I don't remember taking a picture like this! Wait, a-am I the one in the princess costume!?" As the Leader scanned through the portrait, it depicted a lacy pinkish background filled with pink roses, a "Happy Wedding" written at above the base of the image, and two formally dressed groom and bride. The groom was carrying the bride and one of their hands connected with each other to form a heart-shaped spacing. Although… the faces of the bride and groom… they were Ken's face and the Leader's face respectively. The faces looked like they were taken from another photo before it was torn off from that photo and is pasted on this portrait. Overall, it looked like a manipulated photo.

"Th-This doesn't make any sense!" Ken shouted. "Why am I the princess and you're the prince!?" He turned to look at the Leader. "Come on! Say something!" he said.

* * *

"… _ **Something?"**_

" _Bride and groom…"_

"You're acting like a kid to tease me, aren't you!?" Ken said. He stared at the ground. "Well, I mean… you're six years older than me… and underage marriage is not allowed… Erm… that is… What I want to say is…" Ken was silent after a while.

* * *

"… _Something?"_

" _ **Bride and groom…"**_

"Bride… and… groom…" Ken mumbled. His foot kept shifting, dusting the ground occasionally. He stared at the ground. "But… I'm younger than you by six years… and underage marriage is against the laws… But does the law apply here…?" He wondered.

* * *

"Umm... Let's keep going… We'd better get to the end of this right now…" Ken suggested, looking away from the portrait.

…

 _ **Things feel a bit awkward right now…**_

They passed by the photo, noticing a large building far from where they were. They were quite surprised by its' sheer size, surprised that they didn't even notice it from where they landed. Halfway along the path, Ken stopped walking. "Hey… About that portrait from earlier…" Ken said. "It showed you carrying me, didn't it…?" His face flushed red for a moment. "I-I mean, what am I talking about!? These are adult issues, right? And I shouldn't be picking into those issues…"

* * *

" _ **Don't worry about it."**_

 _Have Ken carry you._

 _Carry Ken._

"Don't worry about it?" Ken looked up. He nodded. "Y-Yeah, you're right. I should be thinking about my future ahead of me right now… That means I want to become an adult quickly…" He blushed again. "…And someday, I'd want to be with you…" He mumbled.

…

 _ **Ken is blushing…**_

* * *

" _Don't worry about it."_

 _ **Have Ken carry you.**_

 _Carry Ken._

…

… _ **You doubt that Ken can even hold you. So, you decided to do nothing.**_

… _ **You wonder why you even thought that.**_

"Huh?" Ken tilted his head. "Why're you so quiet?" He sighed, shaking his head. "…Never mind. Forget I said anything just now…"

…

 _ **Ken is blushing…**_

* * *

" _Don't worry about it."_

 _Have Ken carry you._

 _ **Carry Ken.**_

"H-Huuuuh!?" Ken gasped, as he was suddenly lifted off the ground. He felt the Leader and his interlocked hands on his back and another hand carrying his legs. His face had reached the red that was never possible which could be seen. "Wh-Why're you carrying me…!?" he gasped out. "I-I'm not a kid! A-And..! Guys are supposed to carry girls!" His voice sounded like it was about to break. "P-Please…! P-P-Put me down…!"

…

 _ **You put the embarrassed Ken back down...**_

"…" Ken stared at the ground, his face still red. "I-I want to hurry up and become an adult soon…"

…

 _ **Ken's face is bright red…**_

* * *

"We should go right now… I mean, yeah… go now…" Ken said. They resumed walking on the path until they reached the doors of the large building. It looked like a church based on the designs.

" **The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."** The mechanical voice spoke suddenly. Ken was expecting that voice to talk at that moment. **"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."**

"I-I'm not getting m-married!" Ken said. He stared at the ground. "There's something more important than that I have to do… That's why I can't stop here and…"

" **Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."** The voice interrupted Ken.

Ken looked up. "Will you listen to me!?" he screamed.

The voice continued to speak. **"Now, open the door together!"**

Ken stared at the door. If he steps in, he would be married to the Leader. He doesn't know whether he is ready to be married. There were many things that needed to be done for him, including… that. The doors opened, however, and Ken was startled to see that the Leader is the one who opened the doors.

"W-Wait!" Ken exclaimed. "There's a lot of things wrong here!"

* * *

The Leader and Ken walked together into the church. Ken's face was quite red. He was unsure whether to be happy or panicking. Sure he did have an interest in the Leader, considering that she shares similar interests like him, but was this wedding really allowed? The doors behind them closes automatically, and the mechanical voice from the beginning speaks.

" **You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now, vow your love!"** The voice declares.

"P-Please wait!" Fuuka's voice suddenly shouted. "You can't do this!"

The doors suddenly slammed open and Aigis rushed in with incredible speed before the rest of the group rushed into the church. "Halt the marriage." Aigis said. At the same time, the Leader and Ken's hands came unstuck.

"Our hands are free!" Ken said.

"A forced wedding like this is not approved." Aigis explained. "This is your notice of its' cancellation."

…

 **It seems that the wedding has been called off…**

* * *

 **Ken, my personally favorite Justice . He's so adorable with the blushing portraits and especially when I gave him a Good-Luck Charm after the Kyoto Trip and I already hit Rank 8 before that. "But… we're already in a relationship…" I discovered quite a scene when I went into Tartarus with Ken, Akihiko and Junpei to try and get the 'Only female quote'… and I got plenty of quotes of Ken and Aki bickering over me… and Junpei got 'caught' in the crossfire. Now… best husbando next! Everyone agrees, right!?**

 **And... personal opinion on how this scenario with Ken went!**


	9. Scenario 9:Shinjiro Aragaki

**Persona Q: The Wedding Files**

 **Scenario 9: Shinjiro Aragaki**

" **Your destined partner is… lo and behold…"** The mechanical voice soon finishes, and two spotlights lit up. One was shining on the Leader from Gekkoukan, or P3 Heroine. And the other was on Shinjiro Aragaki, a fellow SEES member.

"What!? Me!?" Shinjiro was taken back by surprise. He started scratching the back of his head, his face gradually glowing red. "No, there must be some mistake… It can't be me… It just can't…" Suddenly, the floor beneath him disappeared.

"Whoaaaa!?"

* * *

 _ **Group Date Café, The Big Day**_

"Nngh… That hurt, dammit…" Shinjiro cursed, getting up along with the Leader. He looked around. It was like something that could be described as a fantasy land for love. The place is a garden of colourful flowers complete with a dirt path that was obviously meant to be stepped on. Heart-shaped arches extended all the way through the dirt path. "…Huh? What is this place? It's not like where we just were…" Shinjiro turned around to ask the Leader… and noticing his hand interlocked with hers.

He stared at the hands for a while before he reacted. "…WHAT THE!?" Shinjiro shouted, alarmed. "We're holding hands!?" He shook their hands wildly for seconds. "What!? I can't let go!"

" **It seems you have reached your destination."**

"The hell!?" Shinjiro turned to the direction of the voice.

" **This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."** The mechanical voice says. **"What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."**

"…What the shit?" Shinjiro said. "Hey, you've got one hell of a misunderstanding going here. Her and I am not destined partners. It can't be. 'cause I said so."

" **You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so."** The mechanical voice ignores Shinjiro. **"These are your apparent options. Now, step forth!"**

Afterward, the mechanical voice went silent.

"At least do something about our hands!" Shinjiro shouted. He received no response. "Tch… It ain't listening… And…" He looked at their locked hands. "We're not going to be stuck like this forever, aren't we?"

* * *

" _ **It's worrying…"**_

" _You will protect me, right?"_

" _But we're destined partners, Senpai!"_

"Yeah." Shinjiro nodded. "If we're stuck like this, then we'd have a lot of trouble facing any enemy. You can't hold your naginata one-handed. And I doubt that we'd know each other's movement and end up shitting the whole battle. And… erm…" Shinjiro looked away from the Leader, trying to hide a growing blush. "We'd all agree that it'd be a problem, right?"

* * *

" _It's worrying…"_

" _ **You will protect me, right?"**_

" _But we're destined partners, Senpai!"_

"Well…" Shinjiro said. "Hypothetically, yes. I mean, of course I'll protect you since it's only the two of us. But… with our hands stuck like this… I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say now…"

* * *

" _It's worrying…"_

" _You will protect me, right?"_

" _ **But we're destined partners, Senpai!"**_

"H-Hold on!" Shinjiro shouted. "This is no time to be talking about that shit! We've to get out of this place as soon as possible!"

"…I would have told you not to leave my side… But considering our hands… It'll sound really stupid." Shinjiro said. "C'mon, let's just go." The Leader and Shinjiro, with interlocked hands, followed the dirt path that apparently continued to expand as they took steps forward. Eventually, they reached an area where they could see a portrait resting on a stand, but they couldn't make out what it was from their location.

" **Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."**

"You again?" Shinjiro grumbled. "What do you want now…?"

" **Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love."** The voice says. **"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."**

The voice falls silent once again.

"The hell's up with that?" Shinjiro said. "We ain't looking at shit." The Leader, however, dragged Shinjiro to look at the portrait. Shinjiro was taken by complete shock when he looked closely at the portrait.

"What-!? What the hell!?" Shinjiro shouted. "Is that… us in a wedding!? Hey! Stop looking at it!" But the Leader continued to look at the portrait. It depicted a lacy pinkish background filled with pink roses, a "Happy Wedding" written at above the base of the image, and two formally dressed groom and bride. The groom was carrying the bride and one of their hands connected with each other to form a heart-shaped spacing. Although… the faces of the bride and groom… they were the Leader's face and Shinjiro's face respectively. The faces looked like they were taken from another photo before it was torn off from that photo and is pasted on this portrait. Overall, it looked like a manipulated photo.

"We're in the portrait dressed in wedding attire…" Shinjiro carried a face of complete disbelief. "What kind of shit is this!?" He turned to the Leader. "You agree too, right?"

* * *

" _ **Yeah. It's stupid."**_

" _In what context…?"_

" _Let's get married!"_

"Of course it is!" Shinjiro said. "The whole experience until now is trying to hint that we're going to get married, isn't it? Well, too bad! There're still some things that have to be done before either you or I get married to someone!"

* * *

" _Yeah. It's stupid."_

" _ **In what context…?"**_

" _Let's get married!"_

"Haven't you been paying attention…?" Shinjiro rolled his eyes. "The master of this labyrinth is trying to force us to get married to one another!" He paused after a moment and groaned. "What am I saying…?"

* * *

" _Yeah. It's stupid."_

" _In what context…?"_

" _ **Let's get married!"**_

"What-!?" Shinjiro stepped back. "Don't suggest something like that out of the blue!" He blushed as he looked away. "You, of all people… I'm impressed that nothing like this fazes you… Well, that's a leader for you."

* * *

"Okay, let's go. Right. Now." Shinjiro said.

…

 _ **Things feel a bit awkward right now…**_

They passed by the photo, noticing a large building far from where they were. They were quite surprised by its' sheer size, surprised that they didn't even notice it from where they landed. Halfway along the path, Shinjiro stopped walking. "I know it's none of my business to talk about something like this…" Shinjiro said. "But… what do you think about a wedding?" He blushed. "I-I mean, I'm not like someone who's oblivious to love… It's just that… hmm… well…"

* * *

" _ **Senpai, don't worry about it."**_

 _Get onto Shinjiro like in the picture._

"…You're right." Shinjiro said. "It really was none of my business after all…" He turned away. "…I'm curious, though… One day, I will find a person I will be wed to… I think it'll probably be…" He blushed. "…I should just keep my thoughts to myself…"

* * *

" _Senpai, don't worry about it."_

 _ **Get onto Shinjiro like in the picture.**_

"…Wha!?" Shinjiro suddenly registered in his mind that the Leader was suddenly on his arms. He was sure that he wasn't the one who lifted her up. "Wh-What do you think you're doing, pulling a sudden stunt like that!?" he spoke, his face completely in a shade of red. "Err… well… I-I… I'm putting you down right n-now!"

 _ **Shinjiro put you down before you could even protest.**_

"Seriously…" Shinjiro said. "Don't do something like that ever again!"

 _ **Shinjiro's face is red…**_

* * *

"Let's just go on…" Shinjiro resumed walking on the path until they reached the doors of the large building. It looked like a church based on the designs.

" **The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."** The mechanical voice spoke suddenly. Akihiko was expecting that voice to talk at that moment. **"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."**

"We…" Shinjiro said. "We aren't getting married."

" **Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."** The voice said.

"We said we aren't getting married!" Shinjiro shouted.

The voice continued to speak. **"Now, open the door together!"**

Shinjiro stared at the door. If he steps in, he would be married to the Leader. But there were things that had to be done for him, and marriage is not the thing that has to be done right now. The doors opened, however, and Shinjiro was completely startled to see that the Leader is the one who opened the doors.

"H-Hey, wait a minute!" Shinjiro gasped.

* * *

The Leader and Shinjiro, the latter rather forced, entered the church. Shinjiro's face is completely red. And for good reasons. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was going to get married, and to the field Leader of SEES! Well, he didn't actually admit that he enjoyed her company whenever she spent time with him… but marriage is a huge step.

The doors behind them closes automatically, and the mechanical voice from the beginning speaks.

" **You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now, vow your love!"** The voice declares.

"Y-You can't!" Fuuka's voice screamed.

The doors suddenly slammed open and Akihiko rushed in before the rest of the group followed behind him. "Shinji!" He shouted. At the same time, the Leader and Shinjiro's hands came unstuck.

"Aki…?" Shinjiro said.

"W-Well…" Akihiko mumbled. "Marriage is an important step forward for life… But hold on, Shinji! You can get married later after this is all over!"

…

 **It seems that the wedding has been called off…**

* * *

 **If anyone asks about the ending this time, well… all I can say is… Ho Yay. And I'm CERTAIN that there're people in the universe who ship AkiShinji. I'm not that… complex, so… I just 'hinted' it. And… did anyone enjoy this chapter? Now that all of the SEES, (excluding the MCs) have their wedding scenes, it's time to move on to the P3 Velvet Room inhabitants, Theo and Elizabeth! Guess who I'm gonna do it with first!**

 **By the way, love how he goes Tsundere over wearing the tuxedo attire.**


	10. Scenario 10:Theodore

**Persona Q: The Wedding Files**

 **Scenario 10: Theodore**

" **Your destined partner is… lo and behold…"** The mechanical voice soon finishes, and two spotlights lit up. One was shining on the Leader from Gekkoukan, or P3 Heroine. And the other was on Theodore, the youngest of the Velvet Room siblings and the P3 Heroine's attendant.

"Oh, my…" Theodore was looking around the surroundings. "Where am I? I thought I was at the workshop?" He gasped loudly. "Could this be the instantaneous transportation magic that Elizabeth called an "illusion"…?" he hypothesized.

"Aah!"

* * *

 _ **Group Date Café, The Big Day**_

Theodore got up along with the Leader and dusted himself. He looked around their surroundings. It was like something that could be described as a fantasy land for love. The place is a garden of colourful flowers complete with a dirt path that was obviously meant to be stepped on. Heart-shaped arches extended all the way through the dirt path. "What could this place be…?" He said, looking up at where they fell from. "It's very bright and open… Are we aboveground?" He placed his hand under his chin. "Is it possible to fall to aboveground from underneath?" he asked, facing the Leader.

"…Oh?" Theodore looked at their hands. They were stuck together. "It appears… that our hands are bounded together. We cannot separate them…"

" **It seems you have reached your destination."**

Theodore notices the voice. "Yes, it seems we have…" Theodore said. "but who, sir, are you?"

" **This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."** The mechanical voice says. **"What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."**

"Destined partners… You mean, she and I?" Theodore wondered, nodding. "Of course. She is our valued guest in the Velvet Room. And thus, she is linked to a great chain of eve–"

The mechanical voice interrupts Theodore. **"You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so. These are your apparent options. Now, step forth!"**

Afterward, the mechanical voice went silent.

Theodore appeared to be disappointed. "…So, he won't answer my questions…" he sighed. "That's all right. I'm used to it… My sisters say that my existence is transparent in the extreme." He faced the Leader. "We're alone… and our hands are stuck together. My dear guest, what do you think about this situation?"

* * *

" _ **This is so embarrassing…"**_

" _There's nothing wrong with it."_

" _Let's go on, please."_

"Embarrassing…?" Theodore wondered. "How could that be…? We are merely holding hands and… Hm? What is this...? I don't understand what it is…"

* * *

" _This is so embarrassing…"_

" _ **There's nothing wrong with it."**_

" _Let's go on, please."_

"Ah, then it's okay for you to hold hands with me." Theodore nodded. Yet, he still seemed unsure about what the Leader had said. "Although… I do feel somehow strange… But… I wonder what it is…"

* * *

" _This is so embarrassing…"_

" _There's nothing wrong with it."_

" _ **Let's go on, please."**_

"You won't answer my question, either…" Theodore appeared to be choking on his words. "…Is my existence truly non-existent…? Ah, please don't mind me. I feel somehow strange… But… I wonder what it is…"

* * *

"Well then, why don't we follow along with what the voice said and take a step forth?" Theodore suggested. "What could be waiting up ahead? It is in that spirit that we should never shy from proceeding forth! Don't you agree!?" The Leader nodded and followed the dirt path that apparently continued to expand as they took steps forward. Eventually, they reached an area where they could see a portrait resting on a stand, but they couldn't make out what it was from their location.

" **Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."**

"An announcement, you say?" Theodore said. "Thank you for telling us."

" **Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love."** The voice says. **"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."**

The voice falls silent once again.

""Commemorative photograph of love" …" Theodore gasped, most likely in curiosity. "Oh, my… Could such a rare thing be here…!?" He thought that the Leader didn't understand what it is, so he explained it to her. "A recording of the limitless depth of love of those who recorded their nuptial vows onto a thin paper…" He paused before continuing. "That is how I've heard Elizabeth describe it. I've longed to see one with my own eyes!" He took a step forward, looking back at the Leader. "What are you waiting for? We must make haste towards it!" With that, Theodore practically yanked the Leader's arm until they were in front of the portrait.

"…?" Theodore tilted his head. "Is this… wedding attire…? And the ones clad in such attire are the two of us." As the Leader scanned through the portrait, it depicted a lacy pinkish background filled with pink roses, a "Happy Wedding" written at above the base of the image, and two formally dressed groom and bride. The groom was carrying the bride and one of their hands connected with each other to form a heart-shaped spacing. Although… the faces of the bride and groom… they were Theodore's face and the Leader's face respectively. The faces looked like they were taken from another photo before it was torn off from that photo and is pasted on this portrait. Overall, it looked like a manipulated photo.

Theodore stepped away from the portrait. "Does this mean that… you and I are getting married?" he asked.

* * *

" _ **Yes."**_

" _Nope."_

" _It has got to be a trap."_

"Aha. I knew that from the start." Theodore sounded pleased with his 'inference'. "I've heard that marriage is a ritual where a strongly bonded pair vows to nurture even stronger bonds. Maybe it is similar to how I help you with the fusion of Personas and you attempt to complete the requests I've given to you… So… is this the "marriage" thing now…?"

 _ **Theo is nodding to himself…**_

* * *

" _Yes."_

" _ **Nope."**_

" _It has got to be a trap."_

Theodore appeared distraught when the Leader said that. "W-Was I mistaken?" He said. "Do pardon me…" He took a look at the portrait. "Well… if it were possible, I wish to experience this "marriage" thing. I've heard that marriage is a ritual where a strongly bonded pair vows to nurture even stronger bonds. Obviously, that holds no relevance to residents of the Velvet Room. Which is why I yearn to experience it. It's like reaching for a star…"

 _ **Theo is smiling…**_

* * *

" _Yes."_

" _Nope."_

" _ **It has got to be a trap."**_

"I-It's a trap!?" Theodore shouted. He began to shift his head around cautiously. "Where is there cinnamon!?" After a while, Theodore has calmed down from his sudden panic. "Excuse me, I lost my composure…" He spoke in a calmer tone. "Just between you and me, it seems someone is setting up traps in the Velvet Room. These traps always involve cinnamon…" He shuddered. "When I let my guard down, I am deluged with cinnamon. Sometimes the cinnamon is spewed out from a table… Just the other day, there was a page made of cinnamon snuck into my Persona Compendium." Theodore shuddered more visibly. "That was an ordeal to clean… I can still feel it in my collar and sleeves. So very grainy…"

 _ **Theo is still wary of his surroundings…**_

* * *

"If I were to become married, I am sure that my sisters would be quite glad." Theodore continued. "There was a time once when they told me to perform this marriage ritual. It was something about wanting to play "in-laws"… They sounded like they were having fun, so I take it this "marriage" thing is something most wonderful." Theodore paused. "Then… this feeling… what is it…? It has been growing and growing ever since we fell…"

…

 _ **Things may feel awkward if you explain, so you said nothing…**_

They passed by the photo, noticing a large building far from where they were. They were quite surprised by its' sheer size, surprised that they didn't even notice it from where they landed. Halfway along the path, Theodore stopped walking. "I've been curious…" Theodore spoke. "Would it disturb you if I would… try out something?"

* * *

" _ **Try out what?"**_

" _Oh, you mean, carry me?"_

"This." Theodore said, and he picked up the Leader like in the picture. "Hmm… I think I feel some sort of difference…" He said. "Carrying you… is somehow expanding that… feeling in my chest… I cannot explain this feeling… but I understand what it means to carry someone."

 _ **Theodore placed you down.**_

* * *

" _Try out what?"_

" _ **Oh, you mean, carry me?"**_

"Yes." Theodore nodded. "With your permission, of course." The Leader thought about it for a while and nodded. "Well, then…" Theodore picked up the Leader like in the picture. "Hmm… I think I feel some sort of difference…" He said. "Carrying you… is somehow expanding that… feeling in my chest… I cannot explain this feeling… but I understand what it means to carry someone."

 _ **Theodore placed you down.**_

* * *

"Thank you for satisfying that curiosity." Theodore nodded. "I may still have a lot to learn about marriage. And I hope that you would aid me in my learning. Well then, shall we move on?" They resumed walking on the path until they reached the doors of the large building. It looked like a church based on the designs.

" **The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."** The mechanical voice spoke suddenly. **"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."**

"May we… truly get married!?" Theodore said.

" **Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."** The voice spoke.

Theodore looked at the Leader. "Eternal love… A permanent love, stronger than the one between man and woman… The bond between a parent and child…" He said.

" **Now, open the door together!"** The voice said.

Theodore is very curious. He understands that there would be eternal love between his guest and himself if they enter, although they would be both parents… Theodore realized that they don't have a child now. They would need a child if they want to be "married". Well, at least that is what Theodore knows. Soon, the Leader pushed the church doors open.

"Ah, please wait!" Theodore realized that the doors have been pushed open. "We haven't found a child yet!"

* * *

The Leader and Theodore walked into the church. Theodore is fine with the wedding, it's his first time. However, he is still wondering where they could find a child for the marriage. The doors behind them closes automatically, and the mechanical voice from the beginning speaks.

" **You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now, vow your love!"** The voice declares.

"P-Please wait!" Fuuka's voice suddenly shouted. "You can't do this!"

The doors suddenly slammed open and Aigis rushed in with incredible speed before the rest of the group rushed into the church. "Halt the marriage." Aigis said. At the same time, the Leader and Theodore's hands came unstuck.

"Huh? Is the wedding over?" Theodore asked.

"A forced wedding like this is not approved." Aigis explained. "This is your notice of its' cancellation."

…

 **It seems that the wedding has been called off…**

 **I think that this chapter merely survived in terms of my understanding of Theo. I remember using Infinity to avoid his Megidolaons, and it took about five attempts for me to understand that I MUST NOT use any sort of nullification of physical or magic skills and nullifying all aliments. So… what of Theodore does anyone like?**


	11. Scenario 11 Elizabeth

**Persona Q: The Wedding Files**

 **Scenario 11: Elizabeth**

" **Your destined partner is… lo and behold…"** The mechanical voice soon finishes, and two spotlights lit up. One was shining on the Leader from Gekkoukan, or P3 Heroine. And the other was on Elizabeth, the middle of the Velvet Room siblings and one of Theodore's elder sisters.

"Oh my…" Elizabeth giggled. "Thank you for inviting me here. Unworthy though I am, I, Elizabeth, will follow you as your destined partner." Soon, the floor beneath Elizabeth and the Leader suddenly vanished.

"Going doooown." Elizabeth said as she fell.

* * *

 _ **Group Date Café, The Big Day**_

Elizabeth got up and dusted herself. She noticed the Leader getting up from a spot not too far from hers. Elizabeth looked around their surroundings. It was like something that could be described as a fantasy land for love. The place is a garden of colourful flowers complete with a dirt path that was obviously meant to be stepped on. Heart-shaped arches extended all the way through the dirt path. "My, this place…" Elizabeth commented. "It's almost as if I'm in a fairy tale… My heart is hearting from this sudden encounter with an unknown world." She paused. "Sorry, my mistake. I meant to say, my pound is pounding."

" **It seems you have reached your destination."**

"Who might this be?" Elizabeth wondered.

" **This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."** The mechanical voice says. **"What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."**

"In other words… we must head to an unknown paradise?" Elizabeth concluded.

" **You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so."** The mechanical voice says. **"These are your apparent options. Now, step forth!"**

Afterward, the mechanical voice went silent.

"It offers the freedom to choose, and yet… It's like playing the role of a weak human who's a slave to fate." Elizabeth said. "There is very rich meaning in this display, when you think about it… We are now alone here, as if we're about to begin a one-on-one grudge match. I sense a conspiracy behind all this."

* * *

" _ **Are you having fun?"**_

" _In any case, let's proceed."_

"To speak plainly," Elizabeth answered. "my emotions are in a tizzy at this new experience. I am excited to accompany my brother's guest on this journey."

* * *

" _Are you having fun?"_

" _ **In any case, let's proceed."**_

"I am excited to accompany my brother's guest on this journey." Elizabeth said. "And for that, I cannot help but abandon my duties for a bit… Yes, there is no getting around it."

* * *

"Very well, let us proceed onward." Elizabeth said. "In my brother's place, I shall accompany you to the end, so I hope we work together well." And with that, the Leader and Elizabeth followed the dirt path that apparently continued to expand as they took steps forward. Eventually, they reached an area where they could see a portrait resting on a stand, but they couldn't make out what it was from their location. Well, for Elizabeth, who knows?

" **Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."**

"My, my. What could be next?" Elizabeth questioned.

" **Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love."** The voice says. **"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."**

The voice falls silent once again.

"A "commemorative photograph of love" …" Elizabeth nodded to herself. "Could that be what I think it is? A recording of the limitless depth of love of those who recorded their nuptial vows onto a thin paper… To think we are privileged to view such a valuable artifact… Let us make haste towards it." Elizabeth headed first in front of the Leader to look at it before the Leader too headed to look at the portrait.

"My, will you look at this…" Elizabeth said. "When was such a picture taken? We've only met for a few hours… Well, you'll have to take responsibility for this… Or so I would have said, but this appears to be a fake." As the Leader scanned through the portrait, it depicted a lacy pinkish background filled with pink roses, a "Happy Wedding" written at above the base of the image, and two formally dressed groom and bride. The groom was carrying the bride and one of their hands connected with each other to form a heart-shaped spacing. Although… the faces of the bride and groom… they were Elizabeth's face and the Leader's face respectively. The faces looked like they were taken from another photo before it was torn off from that photo and is pasted on this portrait. Overall, as Elizabeth suggests, it looked like a manipulated photo.

"It's quite an intriguing piece." Elizabeth said. "A prince and princess, like in a fairytale… A carelessly thrown-together photo for unknown purpose… What most piques my interest is the legendary style of embrace, passed down amongst royal families… If a prince directs this skill at an eligible princess, he is guaranteed to take them back to the castle. But it appears that now would be… unsatisfactory since we are of the same gender…"

* * *

" _ **What a shame…"**_

" _Why don't you ask Theo?"_

"Ah, yes." Elizabeth nodded. "It truly is a shame. Some day, I wish to experience such a secret art once. But who knows when that day will come… Ah, if only I had a guest to take care of…"

* * *

" _What a shame…"_

" _ **Why don't you ask Theo?"**_

"Could my foolish brother learn such an advanced skill…?" Elizabeth sounded unamused. "As his sister, I hesitate to say. But just as a certain city wasn't built in a day, a backbreaking amount of effort is required to hone a skill." She placed a finger under her chin thoughtfully. "I will have Theo carry me on his back for a thousand leagues as training. I call it: "Operation: True Love.""

* * *

"I have also heard that princesses can turn into sea foam, or be the victim of a perfect crime with a poison apple… They may even wed a beast. It seems to be a post requiring the strength to overcome strenuous ordeals." Elizabeth said. "Though if only for an instant, I am honored to have experienced what it's like to be a true princess. Ah, and that goes for you too. Well then, let us proceed onward. Just imagining what might await us ahead makes my heart dance with wild curiosity." The Leader and Elizabeth passed by the photo, noticing a large building far from where they were. They were quite surprised by its' sheer size, well at least for the Leader, surprised that they didn't even notice it from where they landed. And after a long walk, they finally reached the doors of the large building. It looked like a church based on the designs.

" **The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."** The mechanical voice spoke suddenly. **"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."**

"My… what an extreme turn of events." Elizabeth commented.

" **Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."** The voice said.

"So this is the final destination… The paradise of love." Elizabeth said. "Is this where our paths part beyond this door? To find our grooms?"

" **Now, open the door together!"** The voice announces.

Elizabeth looked at the door and advanced towards it. She, and the Leader, pushed the doors open.

"Open sesame!" Elizabeth sang happily as she entered the church.

* * *

The Leader and Elizabeth entered the church. Elizabeth is fine with this wedding. Does this mean that she'd experience true love? That question remains unanswered until she finds the answer… The doors behind them closes automatically, and the mechanical voice from the beginning speaks.

" **You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now, vow your love!"** The voice declares.

"L-Leader!" Fuuka's voice screamed. "A-Are you going to get married to a woman?"

The doors suddenly slammed open and Shinjiro is the first to enter before the rest of the group rushed into the church. "Hold it!" He shouted.

"Oh, my. What a turn of events." Elizabeth commented.

"How can I say this so that you'll understand…" Shinjiro grumbled. "We're cancelling the marriage!"

…

 **It seems that the wedding has been called off…**

* * *

 **Ta-da. Elizabeth is done. I know she's the… 'strange' type, but it can't be helped. I'd think what she does is what she does.**

 **Now, moving on… I've seen the reviews… and I've given in. I'll do scenarios involving Makoto Yuki and P3 Heroine (Which I'll use her stage name, Kotone Shiomi). That wasn't part of my original plan, but I'll do it. Hope you all enjoy the following chapters.**


End file.
